Blood Red Eyes
by Mercury569
Summary: Five years after HBP the war is still in full flow. In Voldemorts last attempt to win he sends demons back in time to kill Lilly Evans when she is at school. in order to stop this Hermione is sent to protect Lilly but she is not the Hermione we know
1. Chapter 1

**I would just like to say Harry Potter doesn't belong to me any way plz read & review.**

_I never thought I had a perfect life. Sure I had friends and I was fantastic at school but some how I always felt…incomplete. Then I got my letter telling me I was a witch that would be going to a school were I would find excitement, magic and a friendship everyone said would last forever. Problem was everyone was wrong._

_Everything seemed to be going ok well apart from the fact every year at Hogwarts something always seemed to be trying to kill everyone. Sixth year was interesting to say the least. My friends thought I was overreacting because I didn't agree to use a potions book with spells and easy ways to prepare potions. They thought I was jealous because I wasn't the top in potions anymore but that was far from the truth. What really bothered me was that someone had just left the book were anyone could use it but Harry and Ron didn't think so._

_After the attack at the school by the Death Eaters where Snape finally revealed he was a spy by refusing to kill Dumbledor. Unfortunately that came at a price by not finishing Draco Malfoy's job, Severus Snape died because of the Unbreakable Vow._

_Things didn't really go wrong for me until the summer after that year. The Weasley's, The Order, Harry and myself were staying at The Burrow. The twins had been trying to prank everyone hoping it will cheer them up and it did to everyone but me. I finally thought they had given up after not doing anything to me for about two weeks. I couldn't have been more wrong. They had been trying to find something to prank me but nothing worked so in desperate times they called in an old friend of mine or what they thought was an old friend. The man's name was Grim. He was a man who liked turning people indestructible. Now when I say it like that it doesn't sound that bad, it's worse by making you indestructible he takes away your humanity. So here's how I stopped being Hermione Granger and became something else._

**That was the first chapter soooooooo tell me what u think plz!!!**


	2. The Meeting

**This chapter Hermione tells us what happened to her, how the twins found Grim and if Hermione ever forgave them. Lily will not be in this story for a few more chapters.**

I can't believe that I am going to see them again after five years. Dumbledor did not tell me why I was to come to the Order meeting tonight he just said it was important. It has been five years and I have not seen any of them after what happened to me.

_It will not really shock them that I am not the same as I was before I think Dumbledor told them but I am not sure I guess there is only one way to find out. I just hope that the twins are not present, as they may not make it out of the meeting alive._

(The Meeting)

As Hermione moved closer to the Burrow she could hear voices talking about someone, after listening she soon discovered that she was the one they were talking about. Instead of announcing her presence she decided to listen to what they were saying.

"What do you mean she is coming here?" questioned the loud voice of Ron Weasley.

"I mean Mr Weasley that Hermione Granger will be here soon for the first time in about five years, I really don't see what is so hard to understand." Replied Albus Dumbledor

"We don't mean to sound rude, it's just that me and George thought that after what we did to her that she would never come within twenty feet of us." Said Fred hanging his head in shame

"Now Fred, no-one blames you for what happened too Hermione." His mother replied sympathetically

Hermione had decided that it would be time to make her appearance known. Nobody noticed when she stepped into the house until she spoke up, "Well I would not say no-one blames you."

When she said that everyone's head snapped up but what they found was not the Hermione Granger the once knew. Hermione now had black hair that went down to her waste; pale ivory skin; full lips and high cheekbones but what really got their attention was her eyes. Instead of the normal warm hazel eyes they were used to, they now saw red crimson eyes that had no emotion in them not even anger. Another thing that caught their attention was what she was wearing. She wore; a low cut black t-shirt, black leather trousers, black high heel boots and a red leather coat that flared about her ankles.

"H…Hermione is that you?" Harry questioned

"Yeah it is me."

"How are you?" George asked looking down afraid that Hermione that would get mad at him

"I'm fine. Now why am I here?"

"Voldemort decided that the best way to win this war was if Harry was never born, so he sent demons back in time to kill Harry's mother while she is in her last year of school." Dumbledor explained

"You still have not answered my question. Why. Am. I Here?"

"We thought that you would be the best choice to go and protect Lily."

"Very well."

"What? You are going just like that?" Harry asked in disbelief, Hermione only nodded. "Ok you will be going tomorrow tonight you can rest in Ginny's room." Hermione only nodded then followed Ginny up the stairs so she could rest.


	3. Back In Time

Sorry that it's been a while since I updated but I have been busy trying to think up ideas for the story.

WARNING: this chapter contains some scenes that people may not like.

(Going back in time)

Lying on the bed in Ginny's room, Hermione couldn't help but remember what it used to be like before she lost everything that was important to her. She knew that Fred and George never meant for anything to happen to her but she couldn't help but hate them just a little. Someone knocking loudly on the door brought Hermione out of her musings.

"Come in," she replied with no emotion in her voice. The door opened to reveille Harry standing there looking very uncomfortable.

"It's almost time for you to leave." Harry said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The only reply he got was a nod of the head before she stood up. It was then that he noticed really how much she had changed. It was also the first time he saw a giant sword in the corner along with her jacket

After strapping the sword, which was just a few inches shorter than herself and considering she was about 5ft 9" was huge, to her back she picked up her jacket and walked past Harry out of the room and down the stairs.

When she entered the kitchen she saw the Weasleys and Dumbledore waiting for her.

"Now Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked with a serious expression.

"Yes."

"Why?" Fred suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Why are you helping us? I thought that after everything that happened to you, you wouldn't want anything to do with any of us. I mean come on we all abandoned you when you needed us most." George said looking at the ground unable to look her in the eye.

"Hey we didn't abandon her!" Ron shouted.

"Yes we did." Harry said in a quite voice.

"It does not matter I am not going to punish someone else for your mistakes and I am the only one that would be able to go and survive this so lets just get it over with."

"Everything has been set up so if you would come here we can get started." Dumbledore replied before walking into the living room with everyone following. All the furniture in the living room has been moved to the side and a large circle has been drawn on the floor, which is surrounded by candles. "Now, Hermione please step into the circle. Now once I finish the incantation you will be transported back in time. I must warn you the only way you will be able to come back is if you defeat all the demos trying to harm Lily Evans understood."

After receiving a nod from Hermione he started the incantation. Soon there was a bright light and Hermione no longer stood in the room.

"What if she fails?" Fred asked quietly.

"She won't, Hermione doesn't know how to fail." Harry replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A girl's screams pierce the silence of the night and awoke Hermione from her unconscious state. As she looks up she sees children of all ages running from the giant castle. Standing up cautiously Hermione moves towards the castle. As she gets closer many people stop to look at the strange woman walking to her death.

As Hermione reaches the great hall she can see Albus Dumbledore trying desperately to rescue his students that have been trapped in the hall.

"How many are inside?" Hermione asks as she comes to stand beside the wizard.

"Six, why? There is nothing you can do." He replied still shocked at the woman's sudden appearance.

"Watch me!" she said before striding into the great hall before he could stop her.

Once in, she soon spots the six children and also a two-headed demon pieced together from the bones and flesh of the dead. Before she gets any closer a reducto spell is cast at one of the demons heads. The demon screeches but doesn't back off. Hermione slides in close, grabs the beast's remaining head and twists, snapping its neck.

If you were to break the neck of a human, that person will surely die. But demons are made of sturdier stuff. Broken necks just piss most of them off. The demon tries to batter Hermione away with its giant claws. She doesn't let go. Instead she snaps the neck again, in the opposite direction. It comes lose and she drops it.

Pulling a knife from her boots she drives it into the rotting bones of the skull. Making a hole, she wrenches the sides apart, digs in and pulls out a fistful of brains. Then using wandless magic, sets fire to the grey goo. The demon screams and grabs blindly for the burning brains before shuddering, then slumps to the ground. Dead.

Afterwards Hermione turns her attention to the trembling children. She noticed while five of the children huddled together, desperately trying to protect each other, while a boy was off to the other side his wand still gripped tightly in his hand. Taking a closer look at him she realised that the boy was in fact her old potions mater. Severus Snape.

"W…who are y…you?" one of the other boys asked. Looking at the small group she instantly recognised everyone. There huddled together were Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Lily Evans.

They never got their answer because three people had run into the great hall all with their wands trained on Hermione. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

"You! Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Just someone trying to help."

"Now, why would we believe that when you just appear out of no where and kill the demon that was attacking?" McGonagall asked keeping her wand trained on the mystery woman.

"Professor, if I may, if she didn't want to help then why not just let the demon kill us?" Remus asked standing up for the woman who just saved everyone.

"You have a point Mr Lupin. Very well we owe you a debt of gratitude Miss…?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

**Please review and tell me what you think, any ideas would be appreciated.**

Mercury569


	4. Author's Note

**Hello. **

**I'm sorry for the long delay in this story but I am really not sure where I am going with this. Writters block and all that. If you have any ideas then let me know because I have no idea what to do with this at the moment.**

**So, for the moment I shall be concentrating on my other story, "Sakura's Chaos". I am pleased with the way things have been turning out in that story.**

**Like I said if anyone has any ideas, let me know but I am sure I willl figure something out for you.**

**Again I apoligise for the delay.**

**Mercury xx**


End file.
